


К черту юбилеи

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's birthday, Depression, Gen, blanket winter soldier trauma warning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: У Баки на носу юбилей, ему исполняется сто лет.





	К черту юбилеи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fuck a jubilee, who wants it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599693) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



Ему не сто лет.  
  
Все вокруг шутят по этому поводу. Баки Барнс родился в 1917-ом и теперь ему исполняется сто, просто потому что с тех пор прошел целый век. Ну конечно. Это же шутка, он может потерпеть. Старичок, отстал от жизни, ха-ха, так и есть. Он и правда отстал от жизни, только в другом смысле. Его память забита блоками информации самой разной продолжительности. Четыре года, десять лет, в зависимости от того, как часто ГИДРа вынимала его из кладовки. Его голова полна краткими сводками обо всех важных и незначительных событиях последних семидесяти лет, похожими на статьи из Википедии, что само по себе свидетельствует, что этих лет он не прожил.  
  
Он не жил. Нет ему чертовых ста лет, от силы чуть за тридцать. Он никогда не сможет узнать, сколько именно времени потерял, сколько лет существовал, не сознавая, что живет.  
  
Нечего тут праздновать. Он протянул так долго, только потому что все эти годы у него отняли. Он сносит бесконечный поток шуток, пока может.  
  
«Важный день на носу, мой мальчик. Сто лет, а? Вот помню, когда мне стукнула сотня… О, погоди-ка, не было такого. Ты один из редких счастливчиков, Барнс, знаешь? Счастливчик… Как это называют, платиновый юбилей? Такое не часто услышишь, ты исключение. Ты единственный. Единственный…»  
  
_«…кто годится для этой работы. Имя и звание, Солдат, неужели трудно ответить? О, ты не помнишь? Мы наконец выбили это из тебя? Черт побери, я правда…»_  
  
«…никогда не думал, что протянешь до сотни, правда, Барнс? Там, откуда ты родом, скорее всего и до восьмидесяти мало кто доживал. Наверное, ты…»  
  
_«…не сможешь теперь отсюда выбраться, как грозился раньше. Ты умрешь здесь, Солдат, но, эй, не падай духом, твоя смерть не будет напрасной. Ты умрешь ради того, для чего был создан. Пепел к пеплу, прах к праху. Жизнь, Солдат, может быть прекрасна в своей цикличности. Все возвращается на круги своя, да? Ты возместишь нам всех тех хороших агентов, которых мы потеряли из-за тебя, все…»_  
  
— …все, через что ты прошел… То есть, Баки, тебе не кажется…  
  
Баки поднимает глаза, и Стив, должно быть, видит в них что-то, потому что резко замолкает, растерянно моргая. Солнце золотит его ресницы, и если Стив — это звезда, то Баки — черная дыра, однажды они попали на орбиты друг друга и теперь обречены кружиться рядом пока один из них не исчезнет.  
  
На календаре девятое марта, и они далеко не первый раз говорят на эту тему, но сегодня Баки впервые отказался сводить все к шуточкам, только потому что так поступают остальные. Пожалуй, этим можно объяснить замешательство на лице Стива. Баки говорит: «Нет. Нечего здесь отмечать. Хватит разговоров, не хочу больше об этом слышать».  
  
Вот поэтому надо было ему раньше перестать притворяться. Но кто знал. Попробовал всем угодить и в итоге не угодил никому. Стив выглядит задетым, когда Баки оставляет его и уходит смотреть новости. Притворяться, что смотрит.  
  
На следующий день конец света все же не наступает. Баки исполняется сто-да-не-сто. Сколько ему лет на самом деле? Тридцать два? Тридцать пять? Он многие годы был мертв, а умер совсем молодым. Но он все еще чертовски жив и даже помнит свое имя, так что у него все хорошо. Ничто не мешает ему сварить кофе. Ничто не мешает ему испечь торт. Почему бы и нет, блядь? Он может, если захочет. Возможно это именно то, что по-настоящему важно.  
  
Он готовит маленький круглый шоколадный торт, просто потому что может, и наблюдает за тем, как он печется: поднимается и оседает, это успокаивает. Он выносит торт на улицу. Денек сегодня паршивый, чертовски удачное совпадение. Баки устраивается на балконе и ест торт прямо из формы.  
  
Он не празднует, но, может быть, он скорбит, возможно этот день как раз для скорби. На улице снегопад — обычное дело для этого времени года, но чертов снег напоминает ему о прошлых днях рождения. Двадцать седьмой он провел, дрожа от холода во Франции, двадцать шестой — замерзая в Италии. Дни рождения с двадцать восьмого по девяносто седьмой он, по-видимому, встречал в России, замороженным. Кроме одного раза, когда он убил того парня. Или троих — кто там считал. Трудно сказать, в каком это было году. Теперь ему тридцать четыре, или двадцать восемь, или целый долбанный век, и он мерзнет в Америке, как символично.  
  
Уже темнеет, когда кто-то открывает балконную дверь. Баки ожидает увидеть Стива, но это Наташа с бутылкой водки под мышкой. Она присаживается рядом, не говоря ни слова. Спасибо ей, она понимает, что происходит. Он молча берет у Наташи бутылку и позволяет ей немного посидеть с ним.  
  
— Кажется, ты все еще жив, а?  
  
Баки сухо смеется.  
  
— Кажется, да.  
  
— Странно все это.  
  
— Ага.  
  
На улице минус три, чертов холод.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь собираешься праздновать? — спрашивает Наташа, забирая у него бутылку.  
  
Баки усмехается.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я серьезно.  
  
Все-таки она не понимает. Баки расстроенно хмурится, глядя на нее.  
  
— Да похрен. Что я сделал в жизни? Вляпался в дерьмо, а потом в еще большее дерьмо. Да лучше б я тогда и впрямь сдох.   
  
— Да ладно? Теперь ты будешь об этом ныть?  
  
— Ай, иди к черту, Романова! Проваливай с моего балкона.  
  
— Ты за это сражался и смог отвоевать кое-что назад, — говорит она ровно. — И заслужил свой праздник. Выбери день сам и сделай так, чтобы все это было не зря, потому что нельзя позволять смерти омрачать свою жизнь после   
всего, что тебе пришлось вынести, чтобы ее сохранить.  
  
Она права, а он в ярости.  
  
— Прожить сто лет — не достижение. Это случайность. Я об этом не просил!  
  
— Так празднуй что-то другое. Без разницы, что это будет, Барнс, но найди что-то для себя. Такие дни, как сегодняшний, можно пережить, только если знаешь, что будут другие, хорошие.  
  
Баки зло прищуривается.  
  
— Да откуда ты вообще это взяла?  
  
— Опыт.  
  
Наташа возвращает ему бутылку, и они какое-то время молча сидят на холоде.  
  
— А какой день отмечаешь ты? — спрашивает Баки. Точнее, бормочет себе под нос, потому что раньше они никогда о таком не разговаривали. Слишком открыто, слишком глубоко. Обычно они оба предпочитают уходить от темы.  
  
Наташа пожимает плечами.  
  
— День, когда я очнулась.  
  
Баки размышляет об этом какое-то время и отвечает:  
  
— Угу.  
  
Они приканчивают бутылку, и Наташа тихо исчезает.  
  
Четвертого апреля он печет торт побольше. Зовет в гости Сэма и Наташу, и едва они переступают порог, сует им в руки тарелки.  
  
— Ешьте, — говорит он и включает фильм.  
  
Стив улыбается им, и, пожав плечами, присоединяется к Баки.  
  
Торт украшают три свечки. Баки не объясняет, почему три, но ему и не надо.  
  
Снега нет уже несколько недель. В апреле снег большая редкость.


End file.
